Gold Roger High
by LUNERA57
Summary: Nami can afford to go to a certain school called Gold Roger High, an infamous school where half of the students are in gangs. Nami has a traumatic past that made her harbor pure hatred against gangsters. But will a certain gang called the Straw Hats and a boy who will stop at nothing to become friends with her? Or is her hatred too strong to become friends with a gangster?
1. Chapter 1

**Gold Roger High**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and if I did Nami and Luffy will have a romantic relationship but unfortunately One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

**Summary: Nami can afford to go to a certain school called Gold Roger High, an infamous school where half of the students are in gangs. Nami has a traumatic past that made her harbor pure hatred against gangsters. But will a certain gang called the Straw Hats and a boy who will stop at nothing to become friends with her? Or is her hatred too strong to become friends with a gangster?**

**Pairings: NamiLuffy, ZoroRobin, and more in the future (You may leave some suggestions for me)  
**

**Warnings: Adult language, themes and suggestions**

* * *

"I heard we have a new student. Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" A boy with short dark hair and a scar underneath his left eye said with a silly grin as he was talking to his friends.

"Hopefully a beautiful lady, I mean seriously there are too many guys in this school and not enough ladies." A young man with blond hair and with a right eyebrow that has a spiral formed at the end said as he started to lighten his cigarette.

"You're only saying that because you're such a pervert, stupid cook." A man with chopped green hair said as his head rested in his left hand.

"What did you say marimo!?" The blond yelled at the green haired man with a threatening aura surrounding him.

"I said that you are a pervert or is your head to slow comprehend what I'm saying?"

"Oh that's it!"

Ring… Ring… Ring

Before both men could get on each other's throats, the sound of the school bell stopped them from doing so. Everyone on the classroom went to their seats when they all heard the class door opening. The door revealed Jonathan, a teacher an orange haired man with black eyebrows and mustache, as he walked inside the classroom a chalkboard eraser fell down on his head. It took Jonathan a few seconds to realize what just happened, if you put a school prank on a teacher and a laughing idiot together, you get Luffy.

Many students believe Luffy will get into trouble but Jonathan kept a cool face and shrugged the prank off as if nothing had happened. When Jonathan went to his front desk he looked at his students. "As you may have heard there will be a new student in our school and I want you all to make her feel right at home," Jonathan said, "You may come in now."

Jonathan talked directly at the door and once it was open it revealed a beautiful girl. A girl with short orange hair walked in, many of the guys stared at her large breast. When the girl was standing in front of everyone the girl began to talk. "My name is Nami, nice to meet you all." The girl named Nami said as she smiled, then out of nowhere the blond hair man from before ran to the front where Nami was, and then grabbed her hands to his. He was freaking Nami out. "Oh~ How, I've never seen someone with beauty such as yours. Since the moment I laid eyes on you, I found myself head over heels in love. A goddess like you has stood before me as if the Heavens from above has finally answered my prayers," The blond man said as he kissed Nami's hand passionately, "My beautiful goddess I'm called Sanji."

"…Um… Thanks?"

"Sanji, I think you scared the poor girl." Jonathan said to Sanji who then tells Nami to not be afraid of him since he's her knight in shining armor. The dark-haired boy looked at the scene before him and could only think one think. _I found a new nakama_. With a smile he as he was tapping the green haired man who sat in front of him in his shoulder.

"Hey, Zoro what do you think of the new girl Nami?"

"Hmm… I'll admit she's cute."

"Huh?"

"However, there's something about her that I don't like…"

"You don't trust people easily."

"You wouldn't understand, Luffy, you're too trusting."

When Jonathan finally manages to get Sanji away from Nami he turns around to face her. "Sorry if Sanji here scared you," Jonathan said as he was having trouble with Sanji trying to get away from him for trying to separate him from Nami, "He's very "passionate" when it comes to beautiful ladies like yourself." When Jonathan finished talking Nami could only think _what a womanizer._

"Alright since Sanji introduced himself already. The rest of you must introduce yourselves to Nami. We'll start with none other than our prankster" Jonathan announced as he stared at Luffy from across the room and so did the other students. Luffy then stood up in his desk, "Yo, I'm Monkey D Luffy. I like adventures and meat, I'm seventeen years old, my birthday is the fifth of May, My blood type is F, and I'm going to become the greatest gangster just like Gol D Roger…Wait, even better I'm gonna be an even greater than Gol D Roger!" Luffy declared with confident eyes and his trademark grin.

Sanji and Zoro were the only ones with a smirk on their faces while the other student could only stare with wide eyes. They either thought he was cool, brave, or just stupid. Jonathan couldn't help but smile at Luffy's outburst, but on the other hand Nami just stand there dumbstruck for a moment before she clenched her hands when she started remembering unwanted memories.

_Bellmere_

* * *

After Luffy introduced himself the rest class did as well though it was quite different from Luffy's since all of them introduced themselves with just saying their name. When the rest of the class finished introducing themselves Jonathan left when he had a call from his wife, Jessica. The reason was simple, he didn't eat his broccoli. When he left, he practically let the students to do whatever the hell they wanted. Nami couldn't help but think that the teacher was irresponsible. Nami really didn't want to come to this school but it was her only choice, she didn't have the money that the other schools needed. Gold Roger High was her only option, sure she has a to go to school but if she didn't… Then the sacrifices other did for her will be in vain.

Gold Roger High is after the greatest gangster in history, Gol D Roger. Gold Roger was just a nickname. This school is infamous for its bad reputation like the fact that some students and teachers are gangsters. And where there are gangsters there are gangs and where there are gangs there's always trouble and misfortune to others. Nami's thoughts then stopped when Luffy was close to her face and that did it, she shrieked and nearly fell off her chair.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Nami exclaimed and in return Luffy tilted his head cutely like… a puppy.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked wondering why Nami was so upset about. No matter how much Nami wanted to yell and hit the boy in front of her, she couldn't help but think how adorable and innocent he looked. Nami could feel a blush forming in her cheeks. However, she snapped out of her trance when she felt something touch her forehead. When Nami looked up she got even redder than before, Luffy touched her forehead with his own.

"Hmm…I think you have a fever. Your face is all red and you feel warm."

_I wonder whose fault is that_

"LUFFY! YOU BASTARD WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY BEAUTIFUL NAMI-SWAN~?!" Sanji yelled across the room as he ran at an incredible speed when he saw Luffy taking "advantage" of his Nami. Sanji kicked Luffy away from Nami sending him flying across the room. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTANGE OF MY SWEET INNOCENT NAMI!" Sanji then made a very scary face and some who were watching could have sworn he was on fire.

"Look who's talking about taking "advantage" of someone, stupid cook."

"What kind of bullshit are you talking about bastard?!"

Nami patience has finally run out, she can't take any more of this. Before Zoro and Sanji could tear each other apart Nami punched both of them and knocked both of them with her fiercest punches. On that exact moment Zoro swore to himself that if that if that witch doesn't go to Hell he will drag her there. Sanji on the other hand said that he also like this side of his Nami. The other students could only gawk of what just happened and before anyone knew it the bell rang.

Alright, in Nami's opinion Math was… Okay…

But honestly she was lying to herself.

* * *

**Well this is the end of Gold Roger High chapter 1 and I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Luffy: Wasn't I awesome?!**

**Me: Yes, you were and you were also adorable *Fangirl scream***

**Nami: Well... it's seems I still got my stuff.**

**Me: She's the man... who is a woman...**

**Sanji: Nami-swan!**

**Zoro:Ugh... Not this idiot again.**

**Sanji: What did you say stupid?!**

***Sanji and Zoro start fighing***

**Me: Since these two idiots are going to start killing each other...**

**Luffy:Please review *Puppy dog eyes***

**Nami: Ah~Luffy you're so cute! *Hugs Luffy***

**Me: REVIEW AND YOU"LL GET LUNA MOMENTS... AND MORE CUTENESS FROM LUFFY!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gold Roger High**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and if I did Nami and Luffy will have a romantic relationship but unfortunately One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

**Summary: Nami can afford to go to a certain school called Gold Roger High, an infamous school where half of the students are in gangs. Nami has a traumatic past that made her harbor pure hatred against gangsters. But will a certain gang called the Straw Hats and a boy who will stop at nothing to become friends with her? Or is her hatred too strong to become friends with a gangster?**

**Pairings: NamiLuffy, ZoroRobin, and more in the future (You may leave some suggestions for me)**

**Warnings: Adult language, themes and suggestions **

* * *

When the bell rang Nami immediately left Math class, she then looked at a note in her hand. What was written in the note was her class schedule; her first period class was Math which was over. Now her second period class is Science …That doesn't sound bad. When she arrived at Science class many people were talking and laughing with friends. Nami sat down on an empty seat, _everything seems normal._ That was until she saw a guy, he had black curly hair and… and… a long nose! Nami could only stare _is it possible to have a long nose… like that?_ Because of all the staring she did, the man with the long nose was staring at her too. _Oh, I was being rude _thought Nami as she caught his stare.

The man then walked towards her. "You must be new here; after all I haven't seen your face until now.

"Yeah, I'm Nami. Nice to meet you… um…"

"Usopp."

"Oh, nice to meet you... Usopp." Nami said with a smile but Usopp on the other hand had a terrified expression. "What!" Nami was officially creep out now. Why? If you saw Usopp's face now, it will be pale like if his life was leaving his body slowly and slowly. Her thoughts were stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Usopp's hand. He then looked at Nami with a serious face. "It was nice knowing you."

That did it.

"What the hell! Why are you acting as if you're never going to see me?" Nami yelled and before Usopp was about to say something he was interrupted by the sound of the bell. Everyone and I mean everyone, immediatelysat down in their seats and were quiet. And in that exact moment the door opened revealing a man, a very handsome man. He was tall with black hair which was hidden in his hat, showing only his sideburns and leaving a faint shadow underneath his grey eyes. Nami thought that many girls will go gaga over him but she only saw fear in their eyes and hell even the boys. Something was right here.

"Ah, you must be the new student." The man said with a smooth voice that would sent girls shivering in a good way, but in this case it wasn't.

"Yeah, my name is Nami."

"My name is Trafalgar Law and I will be your Science teacher"

"So… What will we be doing today in class?" When Nami said those words the room turned cold when Law made a very sadistic smile. Nami didn't like where this was heading to. Not at all. "Since you're new here, I'll give you a _warm_ welcome to Science class." That's all he said before he went and open a closet in the class, where he took something from there. Nami couldn't see what he took but the other students did and it made them even scared then before.

Law then put the object he took on his desk. If Nami wasn't frozen in fear she would have start screaming. What Nami saw was a human heart inside a jar, she was sure it was. "Is that real?" Even if Nami was still scared she managed to have the courage to say what was on her mind. Law then open the jar and took out the heart to show it to Nami. "Want to see for yourself?"

_No_

Before she could say no, curiosity got the best of her. "Who does it belong to?"

_Maybe she shouldn't have asked that_

"From a man's corpse laying in front of my house."

_She definitely shouldn't have asked that_

* * *

Science class was _horrible_. Now she understood why Usopp and the rest of the students were so scared. In_that_ class, all Nami could see were blood, hearts, blood, kidneys, blood, and did she mention _blood_**. **There was so much blood and all Nami could see was red. Although she learned things about Usopp, like how he's a scaredy cat and a liar. He definitely wasn't _gangster material. _And with that Nami became friends with Usopp, who invited her to sit with his friends in lunch, which she agreed on. Nami was happy she could make friends with _normal_ people around in this school that was filled with gangsters. Now she had P.E, her third period class. Nami hopes that her teacher won't be mean and strict at all.

When Nami arrived in the gym she saw those three guys from English class, Sanji was eyeing the girls, Zoro was sleeping, and Luffy was… _What the hell is he doing?!_Luffy and a tall and really tough looking guy with darkly tanned man and blond hair, he also has a scar above his right eye. Luffy compared to this guy was just a scrawny kid and both look like they're going to fight. And that got everyone's attention even Zoro who woken up and Sanji who stopped looking at the girls. Before they got into each other's throat, Luffy saw Nami when he turned in her direction. Luffy then waved at Nami. "Oi, Nami! I didn't know you have P.E class with us?!"

"Of course you wouldn't!"

"Well if it isn't the witch?" Zoro said to Nami as he started walking to where she and Luffy where.

"Oi! Shitty bastard, how dare you call Nami-san like that?! She's a pure angel that came from heaven to earth and you dare call her a witch?" Sanji yelled and started throwing fast kicks at Zoro who quickly dodges them.

"You know you're right, ero-cook. Nami is not a witch… She's the Devil incarnate."

As Zoro and Sanji were fighting many have already forgotten about the other male with blond hair, and that irritated him. _How dare those fuckers ignore me, the great Bellamy?_ At the corner of his eyes he saw a babe with a nice figure and short orange hair. Bellamy then licked his lips slowly as if he were tasting Nami thoroughly. Nami out of nowhere felt unfamiliar hands holding her waist and felt a pair of lips whispering in her ears.

"Now what do we have here?"

Nami didn't like what was happening neither did the rest of the students when they saw Sanji looking very dangerous like if they don't get out-of-the-way they'll be involve in some crazy shit. The rest of the students could only think one thing _poor Bellamy._

And they couldn't be any more right.

Nami unexpectly kick Bellamy in his sensitive spot between his legs and let's just say Bellamy didn't take it so well when he fell down to the floor. Nami knew she was in trouble but could you blame her? I mean she could have been in a much dangerous situation if she didn't do anything. So, hitting him in his sensitive part was only a desperate intent to get herself out of the situation but she knew she only made things _far_ worse.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy Gold Roger High chapter 2 :)**

**Usopp: WOW! I'm glad I was on this chapter!**

**Zoro: Yeah and you wasted your perfect cameo appearance on this chapter when you were getting scared.**

**Usopp: Hey, Law is SCARY and CREEPY! I mean he had a human heart for crying out loud!**

**Law: I have my hobbies and you have yours.**

**Me: So, Law. How did a man's corpse ended up laying in front of your house?  
**

**Law:Well-**

**Usopp: I don't want to hear it! Period! End of conversation!  
**

**Law: REVIEW and if you don't I will send you all human hearts.**

**Me: Isn't that a bit too much, Law?**

**Law: Do you want me to instead send them the hearts of their loved ones? I could and would do that.**

**Everyone: ...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gold Roger High**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and if I did Nami and Luffy will have a romantic relationship but unfortunately One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

**Summary: Nami can afford to go to a certain school called Gold Roger High, an infamous school where half of the students are in gangs. Nami has a traumatic past that made her harbor pure hatred against gangsters. But will a certain gang called the Straw Hats and a boy who will stop at nothing to become friends with her? Or is her hatred too strong to become friends with a gangster?**

**Pairings: NamiLuffy, ZoroRobin, and more in the future (You may leave some suggestions for me)**

**Warnings: Adult language, themes and suggestions **

* * *

Everyone in the gym were quiet as they're brains were processing what had just happened. Bellamy harassed the new girl and in return he was hit in his family's precious jewels, it looks like Bellamy won't be having any kids.

"Oi, Nami! That's harsh even for a jerk like Bellamy!" Luffy called out with a very disturbed face. Sure Bellamy was at fault here but hitting a man _there…_ is quite harsh.

"What the hell are you talking about Luffy?! Nami-san has the right to that or else she… I don't even want to say it!" Sanji exclaimed as he gave Luffy a glare.

"Sanji imagine someone hitting you in the balls? How do you think Bellamy feels?!"

Even if Sanji couldn't say it, he will cry if he was ever hit _there._ Sanji will feel sorry for any person who ever suffered _that _pain but Nami's well-being comes first.

"Um… Shouldn't we take Bellamy to the nurse's office?" A male student said to both Luffy and Sanji who could only stare at him. _Bellamy sure has the worst luck today._ Sanji could only nod as some students volunteered to carry Bellamy to the nurse's office. "Sanji do you think we'll ever see him?" Luffy asked as if Bellamy was going to disappear in the face of the earth.

Sanji put his hand on Luffy's shoulder, "I don't know Luffy. I don't know."

Nami couldn't help but feel annoyed at both Luffy and Sanji overreacting at the situation.

"Isn't it SUPER today?!" A voice shouted loud enough that it could be heard throughout the gym. _Great another weirdo. _The voice belong to a man with bright blue hair whose tall and very muscular. "Huh? No one is feeling SUPER today?" He asked everyone in the gym while he started dancing. Either he was trying to help lighten up the mood after what happen some time ago or he's just another idiot.

Nami then felt an arm wrapped around her shoulder."Hey Franky, guess what?! We have a new nakama," Luffy said as he pointed his hand on Nami, "This is Nami, she's new here. And she's super strong! She kicked both Zoro's and Sanji's asses!"

"That's SUPER Luffy! Now Robin doesn't have to feel that she's the only girl in the crew!" Franky gave Luffy another thumb up. Nami tried to argue but failed due to Luffy interrupting her.

"Shishishishi, I know right? I'm such a genius."

"Hey, that witch was only lucky! I could definitely kick her ass." Zoro folded his arms.

"Like hell you would Marimo! I won't let you hurt Nami-san!" Sanji then without warning kicked Zoro, who manage to block it. While both Zoro and Sanji were fighting, Luffy and Franky were talking about things even Nami doesn't understand. Suddenly the doors in the gym were open revealing a muscular man with white hair and smoking two cigars at once.

"NOW EVERYONE DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME A HUNDRED PUSH UPS!" The white-haired man name Smoker yelled and immediately everyone started doing their push ups. Nami doesn't really mind doing push ups but a hundred! That was too much, at least fifty was alright with her. However, twenty was excellent with her. As Nami was at her fourty-nine push ups, the muscles in her arms started hurting, her feet and legs are getting strain, and her body was all hot and sweaty, but she can't stop!

Nami saw a girl whose body had given up, she couldn't do her hundred push ups and Smoker told her to start all over! And Nami doesn't want to start all over. She was then motivated to try harder to finish her hundred push ups. It took long for her to do it but in the end she did it, she finished her hundred push ups. Nami's muscles are sore but the good thing is that it means they will get much stronger. Franky also managed to finish, others did as well but other's... Since they couldn't finish they gotten an F for the day. But at least Nami managed to finish it and thus finally ending the torture she had to go through just to finsh a hundred push ups. "Since some of you were being too much of a weakling to finish the hundred push ups . It seems we must train are muscles to get stronger, so that doing a hundreds push ups will be nothing!" Mr. Smoker called out to the class.

Mr. Smoker's declaration earned protests from mostly all the students, " If you going to continue with your pathetic whining then everyone do ten laps! NOW!" Mr. Smoker yelled. _Why? Why couldn't the rest of the students keep their mouths shut? Why?_ Nami thought. "Come on, Smokey. Can't we do something more fun? Like dodgeball?" Nami knew who said that, it was Luffy. _That idiot._

"Don't call me Smoky. I'm Mr. Smoker."

"But Smokey is a much cuter name."

If Nami has to go through more torturing then she'll have a _friendly conve__rsation _with Luffy.

* * *

Nami's next class is English... That doesn't sound bad. Well, she was wrong. The teacher was an extremely beautiful woman, she had long black hair that reached to her waist and a body with curves that men will admire and women that will feel jealous. She had cold dark blue eyes that held no emotions... None at all. Though she seem perfect on the outside she was well... a total bitch and Nami wasn't over reacting. The teacher practically had all the boys wrapped around her finger, except for Luffy.

Yes... Luffy was in her English class, great. However, the good side is that Nami met a new friend, her name is Vivi. She had blue hair that's tied in a pony tail and not only that, but seems to be normal which was honestly rare to find in this school filled with weirdos. While talking to Vivi, Nami learned almost everything about her, one is that her family is the Nefertari family. One of the richest family in the _whole_ world and Nami isn't lying, if you didn't know who the Nefertari family is then you must be living under a rock. Second, though with all the wealth she has, the reason why she's in this school is beacuse her friends are here. This makes you wonder how can someone like Vivi be friends with gangsters? Not just that but one of her friends is Luffy. _Wow_. And finally she's engaged to her childhood friend named Kohza, when they were children Kohza saved Vivi from being kidnapped for a ransom from her father.

In the corner of Nami's eyes she saw Luffy putting his book up, making it sure that Ms. Hancock, our teacher, is unable to see him do something. _What the hell is he trying to do? _Luffy then got out his lunch, which was just meat, and started eating it right away. _Is he going to eat jus meat?!_ But before Luffy was able to eat more meat, Ms. Hancock threw his lunch on the floor.

"Mr. Monkey may I ask why are you eating lunch for the hundred time in my classroom? Can't you wait until lunch time? Honestly, men are such _filthy_ creatures." Ms. Hancock said with disgust.

Luffy however, didn't listen to her as he begin whine about his meat. _Is this guy for real, all he cares about is the meat? _Luffy's stomach then begin to growl, "I'm _so_ hungry. Sanji, food~!" It seemed that Luffy was getting on Ms. Hancock's nerves, she was getting irritated. "Mr. Monkey see me after school today. You have detention." That's all she said before she left to her desk.

"Oh, about that Hancock sensei. I can't come to detention today, I promise my nakama that we go to the arcades today," Luffy said.

"Is that so, then how about detention for a whole week."

"I can't do that."

"Then how about two weeks?" And before Luffy can say anymore Vivi came rushing towards him and put her hand on his mouth. "Um... Ms. Hancock don't you think you're being unreasonable? I know Luffy shouldn't eat in class, but you're abusing your power as a teacher," Vivi said as she stared at her teacher's cold eyes.

"I can do whatever I want. I can kick a kitten if it's on my way, and I can give my students punishment when I feel like it. And everyone will forgive me and you know why? That's right, because I'm beautiful." Ms. Hancock declared, while most of the male population in the classroom agreed with their teacher. With a smirk, Ms Hancock continued, " As you can see everyone agrees with me, Ms. Nefertari. While I'm still giving detentions to Mr. Monkey, you also have detention." What Ms. Hancock said made Luffy's blood boil.

He got out of Vivi's grasp, while she was still shock of what Ms. Hancock said to her. "You're pissing me off," Luffy glared at Ms. Hancock,"Vivi didn't do anything wrong. She only tried to defend me, and it's unfair to give her detention just for that! I don't like you." Hearing those words, Ms. Hancock pretended to be hurt by what Luffy said to her. When the guys saw their teacher in pain they all glared at Luffy.

"How dare you hurt sensei's feelings, Straw-Hat!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself, you hurt Ms. Hancock with your rude attitude!"

"Apologize to Ms. Boa sensei, right now!"

Nami was getting really annoyed by how these guys let some woman use them like that. _Men are really easy to manipulate_. "Can you guys shut up!? Can't you see she's been using you! You're treating her like she's the victim, when in reality Luffy and Vivi are the real victims here! Or are you really such idiots that can't understand what's being shown in front of you!?" Everyone was surprised by her outburst, while Hancock on the other hand didn't seem to care what Nami had to say.

"You have detention." That was all Hancock said as the bell began to ring for lunchtime.

_Is this what I get for helping others? I was being nice and this is what I get!?_

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update for a while, you see I was busy with school and that was a pain. But here is chapter 3 and I hope you all like it :)  
**

**Some of you may ask, why isn't Boa Hancock in love with Luffy? That's because at first she hated him beacuse he is a man that is until she fell in love with him because of his pure heart ;)**

**Me: Wow. Luffy, Nami, and Vivi have detention. I wonder if they will show up?**

**Usopp: Are you foreshadowing?**

**Me: Maybe I am and maybe I'm not *smirk***

**Zoro: I can't believe that witch is being nice.**

**Nami:*Hits Zoro* For your information I can be nice!**

**Sanji: That's right Marimo. Nami-san is-Robin chwan~**

**Robin: Hello Sanji.**

**Me: Robin why are you here? Your cameo appearance is in the next chapter.**

**Robin: Well, since I was mention in this chapter I couldn't help but see you guys.**

**Me: That's nice. **

**Zoro: Review or I will cut you into pieces!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gold Roger High**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and if I did Nami and Luffy will have a romantic relationship but unfortunately One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

**Summary: Nami can afford to go to a certain school called Gold Roger High, an infamous school where half of the students are in gangs. Nami has a traumatic past that made her harbor pure hatred against gangsters. But will a certain gang called the Straw Hats and a boy who will stop at nothing to become friends with her? Or is her hatred too strong to become friends with a gangster?**

**Pairings: NamiLuffy, ZoroRobin, and more in the future (You may leave some suggestions for me)**

**Warnings: Adult language, themes and suggestions**

* * *

Is days like these that Nami just wants to crawl under a rock and just stay there or die. And if she was somehow brought back then she'll kill herself again or even better kill the person who cause all this misfortune that was brought upon her. Luffy.

"Um… Are you alright, Nami?" Vivi asked with concern. Nami couldn't help but think the question Vivi asked was stupid. I mean does Nami seem okay after what happened? Nami then heard laughter and when she turned around she saw Luffy just being... Ugh!**  
**

"Can you just shut up!? It was you're fault that this happened in the first place!" Nami yelled at Luffy who only responded by looking at her with a confusing face.

"Umm... Guys, you shouldn't be fighting. I mean we could solve our problem by talking and understanding one another..." Vivi's words were meaningless since Luffy and Nami weren't listening to her. "Besides aren't you guys nakama?"

"No."

"Yeah!"

"No."

"What are you talking about, Nami? Of course we're nakama!"

"You're the only one who agreed on that!"

"That's right." As Nami and Luffy continue their argument they gathered a whole audience in the hallway. The people in the crowd were interested on what those two were arguing about. Vivi immediately notice the crowd, "Stop both of you. You're attracting people with you two bickering like a married couple!" Vivi screamed at both Luffy and Nami and who could blame her? People were staring at them like if they were weird and strange.

"It's this idiot's fault that I got detention!" Nami yelled as she pulled Luffy's cheek.

"Hey, that was not my fault! And besides at least we all have each other!" Nami then pulled harder on Luffy's cheek, "We can skip detention," Luffy suggested.

"We'll just get into more trouble, you idiot!"

"Trouble is my middle name. And before you ask, no. My real middle name is D. Just D"

"You know the D might stand for dumbass!"

"No, just D." Luffy said as if it was the most easiest thing in the world. Vivi could only just cover her face in embarrassment and if people ask _anything_ at all to her, she would just say she doesn't know both of them... Oh, wait. She already blew it up with her screaming from earlier. And that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the whispering in the crowd, It made Vivi think about running and leave those two, but she knew she couldn't do that. She couldn't leave her friends behind even in times like these. Vivi then grab hold on Luffy's and Nami's hand and pulled them away from the hallway. Despite her bangs covering her face, anyone could tell her face was all red due to embarrasment.

Vivi took Luffy and Nami to lunch where their friends are at. Sanji was flirting to every beautiful girl he sees, Zoro was sleeping like always, Usopp was eating his food slowly and tasting it throughly, not worrying that Luffy will eat his food since he's not here. But when Luffy smelled it, he immediately ran to where Usopp was and eat his food which was now inside of Luffy's stomach. This upsets Usopp, he then grabbed Zoro's untouched food and added hot sauce in it and Luffy eat it. Like a dragon, Luffy was blowing fire from his mouth and Usopp started laughing hysterically.

"What the hell was that for, Usopp!?" Luffy yelled.

"You eat my lunch! And that lunch was made for me by Kaya!" Usopp yelled back. Luffy then had a grin in his face, "Speaking of Kaya, are you two dating or something?" This made Usopp blushed. "W-What are you talking about, L-Luffy? Me and Kaya are f-friends, nothing m-more and nothing l-less." Usopp stuttered.

"That's not what people are saying."

"Well, don't listen to what people say. Everything they say is a lie."

"But Robin also said that."

"She's wrong." Usopp answered fast. "Speaking of Robin. I heard she and Zoro have a thing going on." Usopp put on a weird look on his face that made him look creepy. Unknown to everyone, Zoro had one eye open as he listened to Luffy's and Usopp's conversation. "Yeah, Robin and Zoro have been secretly dating for more than two months. Though you can't tell anyone, Luffy. If you do Sanji will kill Zoro, and you know how Sanji is."

"Oh, Okay."

"By the way Luffy, you told me about a new member in our gang." _Oh, no. Nami thought._

_"_I think you already met but if you didn't this is Nami, our new nakama." Luffy said as he stared at Nami along with Usopp.

"Again _you _decided on that, not me!" Nami felt annoyed at how Luffy can't take no for an answer and... _Wait, Usopp is part of that idiot's gang? He look like he was normal... except for his long nose._

"Usopp I didn't know you were a gangster. You don't look like you can be one especially with you being a coward."

"Geez, Nami. That was mean, and I have you know that I am the great Usopp, boss of the Straw Hats!" Usopp yelled out. Everyone heard him,but decided to ignore him because he was an idiot. "What the hell are you talking about, Usopp?! I'm the boss, as you can see my gang is named after my straw hat!" Luffy was pissed as he and Usopp started arguing back and forth.

_Fine, ignore me. Nami thought. _Nami was snapped from her mind when she saw a rose being held in her face. _Oh no._

_"_Oh, my dear Nami. It's wonderful to see your face that shines as bright as the sun and beautiful that it even put this rose to shame compare to your beauty." Sanji said as hearts were forming in his eyes. _Great. "..._Um... That's very nice of you, Sanji."

"Ahh~ Nami-san your voice is like a beautiful melody being played by the angels in heaven, for you are the goddess of the sun."

"I-I got to go...now." Nami then left the cafeteria, and she could still hear Sanji yelling her name.

* * *

When Nami left the cafeteria, she saw a tall, beautiful woman with shoulder-lenght black hair and blue eyes. _Woah, she looks like a super model in magazines. _Nami thought as she couldn't help but admire how the black-haired woman looked. The beautiful woman then turned to face Nami.

"So you're Nami, aren't you?"

"Yeah, the new girl here"

"Well, hello Nami. My name is Nico Robin, your history teacher." _Oh, yeah. I have history class after lunch._

"Wait, you're a teacher here? I'm sure you could get a different job that can pay you more money." Nami said as she couldn't help, but think of money. Her eyes then showed the sign of money.

"You seem to have a obsession with money." Robin said with a hint of amusement.

"Don't you care about money?"

"Not really. All I care is about is teaching everyone about our history." Nami couldn't help but smile at what Robin said. She saw how much Robin love history and to share it with everyone. "Well, excuse me Ms. Nico Robin but I need to go back to the cafeteria. I'm starving, I haven't eaten in the morning." Nami then left to go back to the cafeteria. When Nami left, Robin let out a quiet laugh. "Luffy sure knows how to pick a crew_."_

* * *

**Sorry, I was late to update. School has pressured me in these last days, but I manage to update it today. And hopefully I'll manage to update soon.**

**Me: Yeah, next time Robin will have more screen time**

**Sanji: Nami swaaaaan~ Robin chwaaaan~**

**Me: Oh, and Zoro will be in Ms. Nico Robin's history class *smirk***

**Zoro: That means that I have next class with that witch?**

**Sanji: You, shit-head. Don't you dare speak to Nami-san like that!**

**Nami: But that's not it. We'll also see chopper in the next chapter.**

**Luffy: And will make Nami nakama of the day!**

**Nami: Like I said, you won't make me take part in your gang.**

**Robin: We have our ways. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gold Roger High**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and if I did Nami and Luffy will have a romantic relationship but unfortunately One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

**Summary: Nami can afford to go to a certain school called Gold Roger High, an infamous school where half of the students are in gangs. Nami has a traumatic past that made her harbor pure hatred against gangsters. But will a certain gang called the Straw Hats and a boy who will stop at nothing to become friends with her? Or is her hatred too strong to become friends with a gangster?**

**Pairings: LuffyNami, ZoroRobin, and more in the future (You may leave some suggestions for me)**

**Warnings: Adult language, themes and suggestions **

* * *

Nami was quietly sitting in an empty desk in her History classroom after the bell rang. As students were coming in the classroom, Nami saw her History teacher, Ms. Nico Robin coming out of the door and making her way into the front of the class. Nami noticed that there was a small boy who has brown hair and eyes, wearing a pink hat with a sideways medical cross. And he was wearing clothes that made him look like a character from _Alice in Wonderland_.

_Why is there a kid here, in high school? D-Don't tell me... He must be one of those young, smart kids or maybe he's just small for his age. Very small._

"Huh? Zoro isn't here yet?" The little boy said to himself. "Did he get lost again?"

_That actually wouldn't be too suprising. Especially if it comes from that moron._

"Oh no! What if something bad has happened to Zoro?! I won't be able to forgive myself if Zoro was hurt and I wasn't able to help him!"

"Don't worry, Chopper. I believe Mr. Swordsman will be alright, he's strong." Robin said with a warm smile. Nami really admires Robin, she's like a role model.

"Y-You're right, R-Robin." Chopper started to calm down. And as thought the heavens seem to heard his prayer, Zoro was at the door with another girl with big, dark eyes and pink-hair tied in pigtails. "Jeez, how can you get lost so easily in finding your way here? Are you an idiot?! Oh, wait. You _are_ an idiot!"

"You told me the wrong directions!"

"No, I didn't! I told you to go straight until you reach the end of the hall, and after that you go in the door on the right that says _Nico Robin's History Class_!"

Before Zoro can say anything else, Robin decide now was the time to interrupt their conversation, " Thank you, Perona-chan. For helping my student find his way to my classroom. I hope he wasn't any trouble, and as you can see he's not the... _brightest_ when it comes to directions." Robin said with a smile on her face.

" Don't worry about it sensei, but I do feel sorry for you. I mean babysitting an idiot like that must be tiring..." Zoro was about to say something when Robin gave him the _stare. E_veryone in class knew that the _stare _meant don't do anything that will get Robin angry, she's scary when she's mad. "...Well, I go to go to my class, and thanks to this moron I'm late." That's all Perona said before she left.

"ZORO!" Chopper ran into Zoro to give him the biggest hug of his life. And before Zoro knew it, he was tackled to the ground. He felt something wet on his shirt, it was Chopper's crying. "Zoro! I'm so happy you're alive! I thought something had happened to you..." Zoro was not used to situations like these, so all he did was pat Chopper's head. "Um... There... there?"

_He isn't some pet._

After all the drama ended, Robin started class. Nami can honestly say, this is the best class here in attending Gold Roger High. If Nami had to pick which class was worse, it would be Science taught by Law. Seriously, Nami knows everyone has their own hobbies, but what kind of person teaches us how fun it is to take the organs of someone's body, especially the heart. He also tells us how _wonderful _his sixteenth birthday was, apparently he was playing doctor and started operating on his 'patient'. Law said that the operation was _fun, _since all he could see was blood.

"Hey, Zoro. You know Bellamy was in the nurse's office. Apparently, someone hit Bellamy in where a place a man should never be hit on. Dr. Kureha said that he is man and should act like one, and kicked Bellamy out of the infirmary. Before he left I heard Bellamy was gonna kill the person who done this in the most horrible way possible." Chopper whispered to Zoro, but Nami can hear what he was saying since she sits in front of both of them.

_I'm dead! I'm so dead!_

Without anyone in the classroom noticing, Zoro and Robin shared a few glances of each other with their eyes glistening with... Love?

* * *

When class ended Nami went to detention with Vivi and Luffy, one she arrived to Hancock's class she saw the both sitting next to each other. And Hancock was just sitting in her chair with her legs crossed and looking at the room with an expressionless emotion. Nami walked in the desk next to Vivi's. No way she was sitting with that idiot.

"Looks like everyone is here, good. Now your punishment is to write a ten thousand word essay about why I'm the most beautiful woman in the world."

_Is this woman for real?_

Luffy raised his hand, " But I don't want to write about you and nor do I want to write anything."

Hancock narrowed her brown eyes, " I don't care about what you want to do. This is detention and you will do as I say." As Hancock finished what she was saying, she realized Luffy fell asleep. She frowned, but it was instantly replaced with a smirk. "If I remember correctly, Didn't your adopted father, Shanks, said that if he gets one more phone call to home he will take away your Pirates of the Caribbean movie collection and Jack Sparrow action figure?"

Luffy then woke up, "NO! Anything but my Jack Sparrow action figure!"

_Is he for real?_

"Then do as I say without question. Remember, it takes only one phone call."

Nami, Vivi, and Luffy started writing their essay that Hancock assigned to them. "Hey, Vivi my pencil broke do you have another one I can borrow?" Luffy whispered.

"Oh, sure."Vivi handed Luffy a sharpened pencil. "Thanks, Vivi."

Once Luffy was handed the pencil, he started writing and he then realized he made mistake in the paper. He tried to erase it when he realize the pencil had no eraser. "Vivi, you're pencil doesn't have an eraser. Can I borrow one?"

"I'm sorry, Luffy. I haven't noticed that. Here." Vivi then handed a big eraser to Luffy.

"Thanks again."

"No, problem." Vivi said with a smile.

But Luffy's erasing tore his paper and he wasn't happy about that. "My paper got torn, what do I do? I don't want to start over."

"Too bad. Get another piece of paper." Hancock answered.

"..." Luffy then got up to get a paper from Hancock's desk, and back to his own desk. Luffy then started writing, "My pencil broke again."

"Then go sharpen it!" Hancock yelled at the straw-hat boy. "But, I don't want to get up again."

Hancock is starting to get real frustrated with him. And that was not healthy for her, it can ruin her beauty. Vivi was getting nervous for Luffy since Hancock wasn't in the best mood and Nami can only facepalm.

_He really is a complete moron_.

* * *

"Nami still hasn't paid her debt. She owes us 100,000,000 million yenand it will continue to go up if she doesn't pay up."

"And it's impossible to pay that much. Especially when she still doesn't have 1,000 yen."

"Then it's unfortunate for her, she will never be free."

"Now, don't say that. There's only one way for her to be free and that will be the day when she dies." A man who resembled a shark laughed.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated long, it's just that I was having trouble writing this chapter. As you can see Chopper is human in this story. Why you ask? It's simply, do you ever see a talking reindeer in real life? I don't think so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Zoro: Took you long enough.**

**Chopper: Don't be mean, Zoro. At least it didn't took her a year or more.**

**Sanji: ZORO! How dare you try to taint Robin-chan's purity!**

**Robin: You shouldn't worry about me, Sanji-kun. Nami is the one and trouble here. After all, Bellamy is planning on killing her with a slow and painful death. As well as Shark-man there at the end.**

**Nami: *Crying* I'm so gonna die! Bellamy is going to kill me! ...Unless... *smirks***

**Zoro: I bet Nami is planning on using us.**

**Luffy: No way. Nami wouldn't do that! Right, Nami?**

**Nami: Of course not, Luffy. *smiles evilly***

**Luffy: See Zoro.**

**Usopp: Please review or I shall punish you in the name of sniper island!**


End file.
